


Sono mio

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: Mine. [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: sequel di "sei mio" ci voleva una degna conclusione.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Series: Mine. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588735
Kudos: 2





	Sono mio

Stava leggendo e rileggendo il messaggio che Nico gli aveva scritto. Aveva sentito parlare Sebastian e Lewis, Nico aveva deciso di non seguire Lewis in tutte le gare, voleva passare del tempo con i suoi genitori. A Lewis la cosa non era piaciuta particolarmente, era furioso, parlava di come lo avrebbe punito appena la gara fosse finita. Lui era rimasto in silenzio, Sebastian non amava intromissioni mentre parlava con qualcuno, gli aveva chiesto se poteva andare in camera e, Sebastian, glielo aveva concesso. Stava per mettersi a dormire quando aveva sentito il bip del proprio cellulare, lo aveva preso e aveva letto quel messaggio.

NR- Questo non è amore, il loro non è amore, me ne accorgo solo adesso, voglio salvare anche te...  
23.20

Non riusciva a capire cosa volesse dire, lui amava Sebastian, provava piacere nel loro legame. Scuote la testa, alla fine si decide a rispondere.

CL- Nico, che cosa stai dicendo? Io amo Sebastian...  
23.40

Guarda il cellulare confuso, sentiva un forte dolore allo stomaco, le parole dei suoi amici gli tornavano alla mente, l'incidente, il volto di Max quando in ospedale aveva visto Sebastian con lui.

NR- Lo so, come io amo Lewis, ma siamo innamorati dei nostri carnefici, Charles, questo non è amore, non da parte loro, non sano per noi. Ha detto avrebbe lasciato sua moglie vero? Io credo lei nemmeno sappia di te...  
23.43

CL- Cosa vuoi dire? Lui la lascerà, me lo ha promesso...  
23.43

NR- E' facile promettere a vuoto, Charles, non voglio farti del male, ma so di non sbagliarmi...  
23.44

CL- Va bene, allora adesso glielo chiedo, lo chiedo a lei...  
23.45

NR- Non posso scriverti oltre, ma se la cosa si rivela veritiera farò in modo di arrivare da te dopo la gara, stammi bene Charles  
23.46

Stava guardando il cellulare del proprio compagno lasciato sul comodino, non aveva il permesso di prenderlo, si sarebbe arrabbiato, ma doveva sapere. Per sicurezza aveva cancellato la chatt con Nico, non voleva Lewis lo trovasse, non ora. Si fa coraggio afferrando il cellulare contattando Hanna. Le aveva scritto chi fosse, le aveva scritto cosa avesse fatto con Sebastian nella pausa estiva, il vero motivo per cui non era tornato a casa. Le aveva detto che il loro rapporto stava continuando e che presto l'avrebbe lasciata. Nulla, non sapeva nulla di tutto questo, allora Sebastian lo aveva ingannato? Si stringe allo stomaco, voleva vomitare. Sussulta sentendo Sebastian entrare in camera, era tardi e dovevano riposare per la gara di domani.

Lo guarda curioso assottigliando lo sguardo. "Charles, mi sembri strano, che cosa succede?" Abbassa lo sguardo notando il proprio cellulare sul letto accanto a lui, solleva lo sguardo incrociando i suoi occhi, si stava arrabbiando. "CHARLES, COSA HAI FATTO?" Afferra il cellulare guardando i messaggi.

"Cosa ho fatto? Ho fatto quello che tu avevi promesso da mesi, parlare a tua moglie di noi."

Solleva lo sguardo, lo stava sfidando? Si sentiva furioso per la sua faccia tosta, lo colpisce con uno schiaffo avviando poi la chiamata ad Hanna. La sente furiosa e in panico, la calma, spiega alla moglie che il suo compagno di squadra, e altri suoi amici, gli avevano fatto uno scherzo. Le aveva detto che non amava nessuno all'infuori di lei e le sue figlie e il nuovo figlio in arrivo. La sente ridere, adesso era serena, la prende in giro chiedendole come fosse possibile che credesse che sarebbe stato capace di andare a letto con uomini. Conclude la chiamata dopo diversi minuti posando il cellulare voltandosi verso Charles, era furioso, più che furioso. "A quanto pare hai alzato troppo la testa."

Aveva ascoltato tutta la sua conversazione con la moglie, teneva poggiata una mano sulla guancia, lo aveva colpito con forza. Non sapeva nulla, sua moglie non sapeva nulla di loro, Sebastian non l'avrebbe mai lasciato, allora lui a cosa serviva? "Tu non mi ami, mi stai usando, non la lascerai mai..."

Lo afferra per il braccio tirandolo "che cazzo blateri? Ti ho detto che le cose non le dico a cazzo" lo strattona con forza sollevandogli il volto "come ti sei permesso?"

Lo guarda negli occhi per poi indurire lo sguardo "ti ho sentito mentre parlavi con lei... Tu non la lascerai mai..."

Gli molla un altro schiaffo facendolo cadere sul letto "SE, E QUANDO LA LASCERO' SARA' A MODO MIO, NON AVEVI IL PERMESSO DI INTROMETTERTI."

Poggia la fronte sul cuscino tenendo gli occhi chiusi, doveva affrontare la sua ira? No, doveva chiedere scusa? Aveva sbagliato? Scuote la testa confuso, non è amore, questo gli aveva detto Nico, questo gli diceva lo sguardo dei suoi amici quando lo guardavano. Si solleva appena incrociando il suo sguardo, sentiva un misto di terrore e di rabbia, un ricordo non troppo lontano.

Lo guarda, i suoi occhi avevano un fuoco che non gli piaceva, lo afferra con forza bloccandolo sotto di se strattonandogli i vestiti buttandoli sul pavimento vedendolo dibattersi. "Hai qualcosa da dire?" Ringhia stringendolo al collo.

Sgrana leggermente gli occhi per poi cercare di calmare il respiro. "Sebastian, mi dispiace, non volevo farti arrabbiare, scusa..."

"No, le scuse non bastano, lo sai anche tu" si spoglia a sua volta immobilizzandolo sotto di se, baciandolo con forza, spingendosi contro di lui con forza. Lo sente cercare di liberarsi e allontanarsi da lui, nulla di più sbagliato, posiziona il membro contro di lui vedendolo sgranare gli occhi.

"Sebastian, Sebastian non possiamo, domani c'è la gara" adesso cominciava davvero ad andare in panico, non solo sembrava intenzionato a prenderlo pur sapendo che domani gli avrebbe rovinato la gara, ma non lo aveva neanche preparato, non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo, il suo sorriso glielo conferma.

"La gara? Si, domani abbiamo la gara, ma non preoccuparti, riuscirò a correre bene anche se ti scopo" da un colpo deciso sentendolo inarcarsi e gridare di dolore, certo non lo aveva abituato, ma... "Cosa c'è? Fa male? Ma Charles tu lo sai, se non ti comporti bene, il tuo piacere non è di mio interesse." Gli afferra i fianchi e comincia a spingersi in lui con forza, lo sentiva gridare e inarcarsi ad ogni spinta, non stava provando piacere ma solo dolore, era quello che meritava per aver osato sfidarlo.

Stringe le lenzuola con forza, non riusciva a respirare, ogni affondo lo feriva, il dolore era insopportabile, avrebbe voluto tacere ma non riusciva a non gridare, a non supplicare di smettere. La botola... Era così freddo la dentro... "SEBASTIAN, SEBASTIAN SMETTILA MI FAI MALE" stringe gli occhi per poi portare le mani alle sue spalle tentandolo di allontanarlo, il suo era un ritmo frenetico, non gli dava tempo di riprendersi tra una spinta e l'altra. "Sebastian... Sebastian... Per favore..." Ormai era solo un sussurro, sente i muscoli tremare, i corpi si scontravano con forza... Doveva solo resistere, doveva solo sopportare, ancora una spinta, un'altra e poi un'altra... Finalmente sente il seme di lui riversarsi nel proprio corpo, lo vede uscire alzandosi afferrandolo per un braccio e tirandolo su, sente una fitta di dolore e va a stringere il basso ventre ma cammina con lui verso il bagno senza esitare.

"Devi sempre farmi fare la parte del cattivo" lo lancia in ginocchio sulle piastrelle della doccia e aziona l'acqua calda cominciando a lavarlo. "Se tu ti decidessi a stare buono non succederebbe" Spinge due dita dentro vedendolo inarcarsi per il dolore, non era un problema, lui doveva solo occuparsi di ripulirlo.

Sangue, era inconfondibile quel colore rosato nell'acqua, lo aveva lacerato, nemmeno le prime volte lo aveva preso con tale rabbia. Si morde con forza il labbro, le dita affondavano in lui provocandogli nuovo dolore, finalmente le estrae e lo fa sollevare asciugandolo poco e niente prima di spingerlo a letto.

"Dormi, se non vuoi passartela peggio non ti alzerai di qui fino a domani mattina" si mette a letto vedendolo respirare agitato, si avvicina a lui stringendolo, sentendolo sussultare, ma lasciandosi attirare contro il suo corpo.

Si sente scuotere e vede Sebastian alzarsi e distendere i muscoli, dovevano alzarsi, avevano la preparazione alla gara da effettuare. Cerca di mettersi a sedere ma un grido di dolore gli sfugge al controllo, non credeva sarebbe stato così male, lo sente ridere prima di avvicinarsi a se. "No Sebastian..."

"No cosa? Dobbiamo prepararci" lo solleva vedendolo dolorante ma lo trascina ugualmente in doccia, dovevano essere presentabili. "Coraggio Charles, devi dare il meglio di te, o Mattia si arrabbierà" un pensiero gli sfiora il cervello, accenna un sorriso, tanto peggio di così, preme il membro contro la sua entrata lasciandosi dettare il ritmo dal suo desiderio.

Ancora una volta si è sentito ferire per desiderio dell'uomo che diceva di amarlo, dell'uomo che amava, ma allora perché faceva così? Perché non lo ascoltava? 'Questo non è amore, questo non è amore...' Cerca di trattenere i singhiozzi concentrandosi sulle spinte aspettando di sentirlo venire.

La gara era finita, era stata un completo disastro, non era riuscito a concentrarsi il dolore lo faceva da padrone. Un dosso più sopraelevato degli altri lo aveva portato a stringere gli occhi, era stato un attimo, aveva perso il controllo della macchina andando a schiantarsi contro una delle pareti. Dopo pochi secondi prende la forza per sollevarsi, aiutato dagli altri uomini, informa Mattia che non si sentiva troppo bene e che sarebbe andato via, sapeva di venire meno a dei doveri ma aveva utilizzato dei permessi speciali, ogni pilota ne aveva, questo era il momento di usare i suoi. Nico era qui, glielo aveva detto in quei messaggi, ma qui dove? Si era cambiato rapidamente anche se la gara era nel pieno dello svolgimento, non voleva essere raggiunto da Sebastian. Stava per chiamarlo quando sente una mano sulla propria spalla, si volta di scatto notando poi Nico, si stringe a lui sentendosi tranquillo, finalmente dopo ieri.

"Vieni, andiamo via di qui, non sono pronto ad affrontare Lewis" raggiungono rapidamente la macchina, lo vede dolorante e cerca di allontanarsi da li il più rapidamente possibile, lo avrebbe portato ad un appartamento di cui Lewis non sapeva nulla, non li avrebbero trovati, avrebbe avuto modo di parlare col giovane in tutta calma. "Che cosa ti è successo, è stato il colpo alle barriere a renderti così dolorante?"

Stava guardando, distrattamente, fuori dal finestrino, provava una sorta di paura ad allontanarsi così da Sebastian. Scuote la testa, no... Lui non doveva avere paura, nota lo sguardo di Nico su di se e comincia a raccontargli tutto l'accaduto. Gli racconta di Lewis che era venuto per parlare con Sebastian di lui, gli racconta di quello che è accaduto dopo il suo messaggio. Gli aveva spiegato di come Hanna non sapesse nulla e di come lui si fosse infuriato, aveva concluso spiegandogli che era stato forzato all'amplesso per ben due volte prima della gara, motivo per cui non era in forma.

Lo ascolta in silenzio guidando a memoria verso l'appartamento, nemmeno lui si era reso conto quanto Lewis fosse diventato il suo padrone prima che i suoi gli chiedessero di passare una settimana con loro, aveva visto rabbia nel ragazzo, non capiva perché, poi aveva cominciato a capire, Lewsi aveva bisogno di averlo sotto il suo completo controllo, come un burattino, ma Nico non lo era, non più... Dopo quella settimana si era preso ancora più tempo, come previsto al suo ragazzo non era piaciuto. "Fidati di me Charles, l'amore è diverso."

Scende dalla macchina prendendo la piccola valigia che aveva preparato, avrebbe passato la settimana libera con Nico. Non poteva dirsi tranquillo, avesse guidato lui sarebbe tornato indietro dopo nemmeno un metro. Poggia la valigia accanto alla porta guardando poi Nico. "La gara, ormai sarà finita..."

Si avvicina a lui stringendolo "vuoi un consiglio da amico? Spegni il cellulare Charles" gli sorride accarezzandogli la guancia "vado a preparare del tè ok?" Tiene le chiavi con se, ricordava quanto fossero stati terribili i suoi attacchi di panico, ma adesso aveva assaporato la libertà, sarebbe stato lo stesso per lui.

Lo vede allontanarsi e guarda verso la porta, gli torna in mente la vacanza fatta con Seb mesi prima, era come un incubo lontano, forse doveva tornare da lui, si sarebbe scusato, se stava buono lo avrebbe perdonato e trattato con amore. Scatta in piedi, senza accorgersene si stava sedendo sul divano e il dolore lo aveva riscosso 'amore? Quello vuole solo un giocattolo ai suoi ordini.'

La settimana passa lenta, molte volte aveva stretto a se Charles impedendogli di tornare da Sebastian, per gran parte del tempo il ragazzo, invece, stava analizzando la cosa, tutto l'accaduto, per lui era stato più semplice che per se, lui era stato attratto dal desiderio di farsi perdonare da Lewis, dall'affetto che tempo fa provava per lui. Charles invece era stato sottomesso con la forza e solo da pochi mesi, non era strano che si stesse già dando dell'idiota a soli sei giorni di lontananza da lui.

"Come ho potuto farmi comandare da lui? Ma che cazzo mi diceva il cervello?"

Ridacchia "immagino che la mente fosse impaurita."

"Bhe impaurita o no adesso sono tornato in me, meglio lo capisca."

Non stava parlando a vuoto, il ragazzo dopo quattro giorni aveva preso il cellulare e aveva discusso con lui testa a testa, non aveva ignorato nemmeno la sua chiamata, anche quando stava per cedere sotto di lui si era risollevato, lo aveva combattuto, aveva vinto, ora le cose andavano sempre meglio. "Si, vedo che le cose sono meglio di prima."

Lo guarda sorridendo "devo ringraziarti, mio Dio, ci credo che i miei amici dicevano che non ero in me, se solo ci penso nemmeno io mi riconosco" aveva chiamato i suoi amici, aveva parlato con loro, Max aveva riso e gli aveva detto che era un coglione, si erano detti quanto si erano mancati aveva promesso che appena arrivati al prossimo circuito sarebbero usciti insieme, lui Max, Lando, Daniel e Nico. Si, Nico.

Ride "tranquillo, sono cose che formano il carattere, io mi dico così..."

Ride annuendo "Nico... Io quel figlio di puttana lo amo" lo vede sorridere e annuire "quello che mi ha mostrato non mi dispiace, non la cattiveria bada, ma mi piace essere toccato da un uomo, mi piace lui." Fa spallucce "ma non alle sue condizioni, io voglio amore e rispetto da lui, altrimenti si fotte" si alza in piedi gridando "DIO COME MI SENTO BENE" lo sente ridere e finisce col ridere anche lui lanciandosi su Nico che lo afferra al volo. "E' normale?"

Annuisce "io amo Lewis, nonostante tutto, nonostante le gare prima, quello che mi ha fatto poi, lo amo ancora, ma come te non mi accontenterò più, voglio essere una persona non un burattino, voglio un fidanzato non un padrone, se non me lo può dare allora non voglio nulla da lui, il carnefice non mi occorre." Gli accarezza lentamente la schiena "ma è normale si, il mio cuore, la mia mente, il mio corpo, vogliono Lewis.

Lo guarda annuendo, lo capiva perfettamente, si sentiva elettrizzato ed eccitato, non si sentiva così lucido e tranquillo da una vita, ok erano pochi mesi ma a lui sembrava una vita. "Mi sembra di aver dormito..."

Gli accarezza lentamente il volto "adesso sei sveglio..." Sente le labbra di lui sulle proprie, lo stringe a se ricambiando il bacio, capiva la sua eccitazione, per lui era stato come tornare alla vita, spezzare quelle catene e rivedere la luce, capiva perfettamente cosa stava provando lui.

"Nico" si sentiva eccitato per tutto l'accaduto, si sentiva duro tanto che era euforico, ma non voleva fraintendesse la cosa, lui era stato chiaro, provava davvero dei sentimenti per Sebastian.

"Lo so, non preoccuparti, per me è lo stesso" si baciano ancora cominciando a far scivolare via i vestiti, non era nulla a livello sentimentale ma era liberatorio, lo sovrasta accarezzandogli piano i capelli vedendolo ridacchiare.

"Non credo che il mio culo possa ancora farcela ad essere preso, credo dovrò aspettare ancora un po'" gli accarezza lentamente la guancia. "Possiamo fare diversamente no?"

Annuisce per poi chinarsi a baciarlo, ormai erano nudi e si spingevano l'uno contro l'altro con foga crescente, i baci non accennavano a calare di intensità, anzi, erano sempre più bisognosi e si separavano sempre di meno. Socchiude gli occhi sentendo le dita di lui cominciare a spingersi dentro, poggia la fronte alla sua e a sua volta spinge due dita in Charles, sapeva era ancora dolorante ma questo non dovrebbe fargli male.

Chiude gli occhi sentendo le sue dita penetrarlo, aumenta il ritmo delle spinte contro il bacino di lui e del movimento delle dita nel corpo, i membri che si strusciavano tra di loro facevano sfuggire numerosi gemiti di piacere dalle loro labbra. Si inarca sentendolo spingersi in lui toccando il suo punto di piacere massimo, non voleva essere da meno per lui, aumentano il movimento fino a venire, insieme, gridando ognuno il nome della persona che desideravano. Si stendono l'uno accanto all'altro, nessuno dei due si sentiva utilizzato dall'altro, si erano solo aiutati a vicenda.

Erano arrivati alla nuova pista, aveva salutato gli amici, Max gli aveva detto che avrebbe preso a pugni Sebastian e anche Lewis, la cosa lo aveva fatto ridere ma poi aveva impedito all'amico di fare pazzie. Era stato onesto con lui, con tutti loro, aveva chiarito che di Sebastian si era innamorato davvero, ma li aveva tranquillizzati spiegando loro che non avevano bisogno di temere, non si sarebbe fatto più surclassare da lui. Dopo averli rassicurati, e chiarito che non aveva bisogno di essere accompagnato, si avvia con Nico verso il camper di Sebastian, ovviamente lui si sarebbe fermato a quello di Lewis, gli aveva fatto promettere che sarebbero usciti insieme a bere qualcosa tra un'ora, per essere più convincente aveva chiarito che a Max non avrebbe potuto dire no. Lo saluta e si avvia entrando poi sicuro vedendolo steso sul letto a leggere.

Si volta verso di lui, chiude il libro, si alza e si vede raggiungere da lui e spingere a sedere. "Cos-"

Lo aveva spinto e si era messo a cavalcioni baciandolo stringendogli i capelli tirandoli appena. "Ti sei divertito eh? Oh si che lo hai fatto, ma la musica cambia adesso, mi sono ridestato." Lo vede pronto a controbattere e lo bacia ancora sentendo le sue mani scorrere sul suo corpo. "Sai cosa? Io mi sono innamorato di te, non lo nego" lo obbliga a guardarlo negli occhi, amava ancora quell'azzurro, proprio come allora e accenna un sorriso divertito "ma tu sei pazzo di me."

Assottiglia lo sguardo "chi ti dice che sono pazzo di te?"

Ride poggiando la fronte alla sua "ammettilo, lo sei, e se sei onesto io ti piaccio così, non come mi avevi ridotto, lo conferma il fatto che stai diventando duro" lo bacia con passione sentendolo rispondere con altrettanta foga.

Lo stende sul letto sovrastandolo, non aveva torto, era stato proprio il carattere di lui a riaccendere il vecchio se, adesso sentiva l'apatia ricatturarlo vedendo quel guscio vuoto che era diventato, nemmeno la vittoria valeva lui. "E se fosse?"

Fa spallucce "io non accetto di condividerti" lo bacia mordendolo sulle labbra, fino a che non sarai chiaro non avrai il mio corpo." Lo spinge di lato "io non sono una tua proprietà, io sono mio, appartengo a me stesso, ma se lasci tua moglie accetto che ci apparterremo "lo sovrasta baciandolo "non significa che io posso dare ordini a te o tu puoi darne a me, ma che terremo in considerazione l'opinione l'uno dell'altro." Gli accarezza lentamente le labbra vedendolo chiudere gli occhi e baciarlo sulle dita. "Queste sono le mie condizioni" si alza "pensaci, ma te lo ripeto, io voglio essere unico, non mi avrai se non la lasci." Stava per uscire quando si sente riafferrare, si vede stringere a lui e lo vede sbloccare il cellulare e chiedere ad Hanna il divorzio, aveva scritto che amava un'altra persona, si volta a guardarlo negli occhi ora umidi.

"Scusa, io non sono così, non so perché l'ho fatto, ma se mi lasci la possibilità di farmi conoscere da te ti mostr-" lo sente spingersi contro di lui e ricambia il bacio stringendolo, a pensare cosa aveva fatto si sentiva male, era agonistico ma non aveva mai permesso a ciò di prendere il sopravvento sulla sua umanità, questa settimana gli era servita a capire quanto in realtà i suoi gesti, adesso, fossero dettati dalla paura di perdere il ragazzo, non uno stupido mondiale. "Mi sono innamorato di te, sono caduto nella mia trappola..."

Il mondiale era finito, stava passeggiando tranquillo mano nella mano con Sebastian, si divertiva ad ascoltare Max che battibeccava con Lewis sul fatto che chiunque avrebbe vinto al suo posto.

Tiene stretto Nico, questi ultimi mesi erano stati come camminare su una lastra di vetro sottilissima, aveva lottato per avere la persona che amava, non il burattino, ma quello scemo di Nico, il suo Nico, quello che lo contrastava, che lo faceva arrabbiare, ma che più di tutto e tutti gli aveva catturato il cuore. "Ma senti questi ragazzini?"

Lo guarda divertito "eh bhe..."

"Cosa? Il mio ragazzo dovrebbe sostenermi, vipera" lo sente ridere e lo tira a se baciandolo sentendosi poi spingere da Max che rideva dicendo che anche il suo ragazzo era d'accordo con lui.

"L'anno prossimo sarà nostro?" Guarda Sebastian negli occhi vedendolo sorridere.

"Ho fiducia nei nostri meccanici, ma non so come andrà, so solo che voglio dare il massimo, con e, soprattutto, contro di te." Lo stringe più stretto a se.

Ridacchia scuotendo la testa "ti batterò amico."

Lo spinge via ridendo avviandosi "Lewis, questi bambini vivono di sogni, ti appoggio io."

Ride scuotendo la testa stringendo di più Nico a se che rideva "grazie amico, li mettiamo a posto nel 2020, il prossimo che dice che è solo la macchina lo mangio a colazione" li vede ridere e persistere nelle battutine.

Sorride sollevando la testa, le nuvole stavano scomparendo, il sole tornava a splendere, ricordava un episodio analogo ma in quel caso le nuvole avevano oscurato il sole come lui aveva fatto con Charles, ora vedendolo tornare a splendere sentiva il cuore battere un po' più forte, non poteva cancellare ciò che era stato ma poteva imparare. Sente Charles avvicinarsi e prenderlo a braccetto poggiandosi a lui sorridendogli, lo aveva perdonato, glielo aveva detto una sera dopo che avevano fatto l'amore, gli aveva chiesto di perdonarsi anche lui, ci stava provando, lo avrebbe fatto, ma non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

"Ho freddo, cioccolata calda?"

"Non un bel tè?"

Ride "vecchietto mode on."

Ridacchia pizzicandolo sul sedere "goloso mode on."

Ridacchia baciandolo "mmmh... Cioccolata?"

Sorride sulle sue labbra "cioccolata."


End file.
